Chat Noir Curse of Shadows Chapter 3 Execution
by Nightmarity19
Summary: The evidence is getting close to being finished but Fantasia continues her assault on our heroes and this time it will be Adrian's worst nightmares


**Chat Noir Curse of Shadows Chapter 3 Execution**

Fighting off the monsters was the easy part for Ladybug and Chat Noir considering they have faced similar threats before so this was no different. Chat used a shadow monster as a catapult to defeat some others but a sneaky akuma got into his collar while he was distracted. All of a sudden, new power surged inside Chat that made him fight more harder and in some way more lethal.

Once the monsters were defeated the akuma flew out of Adrian's collar as he transformed back to his normal self along with Marienette. They both looked around to notice what Fantasia had done to these poor guards by driving a porcupine like spike into their chests, killing them instantly then letting their bodies fall flat.

"That Fantasia is going to pay dearly for the trouble she's caused" Adrian promised, clenching his hand into a fist.

Marienette put a gentle hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Sorry Milady I got a little ahead of myself" Adrian apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright Adrian, sometimes you lose sight of what we're trying to achieve here" Mari reminded him.

"I know." Adrian replied.

Something dark was growing in Adrian and it was only a matter of time before that darkness manifested into something horrible.

Fantasia examined the contents inside her jar full of shadow contents and akumas fluttering about which made her grin madly.

"This is so perfect like a match made in heaven. My shadow beasts and akumas will form the very first akumatized bats!" Fantasia proclaimed.

Hawkmoth smirked and pulled his lover into a deep passionate kiss before pulling away. Fantasia looked up at him with a gleam shimmering in her eyes admiring his beautiful eyes and his leadership to let this idea become a reality.

"Hawk once those pesky Miraculous heroes are out of the way let's have a honeymoon on the beach" Fantasia suggested.

Hawkmoth nodded, the two of them engaged in an embrace surrounded by akuma butterflies then kissed.

Adrian came out of the shower drying himself before putting on some pajama pants and a t shirt then climbed into bed with Marienette. Giving her a kiss on the forehead he finally laid in bed and fell asleep.

In his dream he woke up in a fire with Ladybug laid out in a puddle of blood and Hawkmoth standing over her dead corpse smirking. Adrian dropped to his knees with tears streaming down his face screaming out Marienette's name.

"NO!" Adrian shouted.

He shot up from that nightmare quick as a whip in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily from what he just experienced, Adrian turned Mari over to see that she's sleeping soundly.

 _The hell was that? I don't know what the hell just happened but it better not be true_ Adrian sat up in bed wiping away some sweat from his face.

He got out of bed then walked downstairs to see Fantasia's shadowy figure standing behind the pastry counter full of all kinds of tasty treats. Adrian didn't have time to transform into Chat Noir so he cautiously approached her. Fantasia kept a seductive smile to her as Adrian walked closer.

"You must Adrian Agreste, Hawkmoth has told me a lot about you. I must say your better than I what I imagined, anyway I'll bet you're wondering why I am here; well I am known as Fantasia." Fantasia introduced herself.

Adrian tried to say something but was choked up for words. Fantasia used this opportunity to kiss Adrian, making him fall asleep on the floor.

"Such a wonderful kisser you are Adrian. It amazes me that Marienette is so lucky to have someone like you" Fantasia said leaving through a crack in the door.

Adrian stood in complete shock at the sudden kiss.

 _What was that? Why did she kiss me?_

Trying to shrug off what just happened, Adrian went right back upstairs and slept with Marienette who embraced him for comfort.

Fantasia watched in her shadow form, smirking wickedly as her plan to eradicate the two heroes of Paris was coming together.

The next morning Marienette sat up in bed watching birds fly past her window. Looking at the ground she could see shadow tracks leading downstairs which didn't make sense to Mari as she got out of bed and followed the tracks down to where the pastries were.

"What on earth?" Mari said to herself.

Looking at them closely, it looked as if she tried to taste one but was stopped.

"Adrian was Fantasia in here?" Marienette asked puzzled.

"Yea she was in here looking for something or in this case Fantasia just came in here and kissed me then left" Adrian explained.

Marienette had a pissed off expression that would normally be on Chloe everytime she tried to hit on Adrian more than once. Fantasia locked lips on Adrian made the warm blood she had raise even more until it felt like she was going to explode.

Adrian calmed down his wife with a sweet loving kiss on the lips.

 _He always know how to make me feel better, that's why I love him_ Mari closed her eyes and enjoyed the affection she was getting.

Breaking the kiss, Marienette pondered what came about during Fantasia's encounter with her boyfriend. A loud crashing sound interrupted her thinking process and her and Adrian ran outside to see a car crash pile up with Fantasia standing in front of it all smiling devilishly.

"Well if it isn't the bug and cat come to save the day once again" Fantasia started dropping down in front of them.

Adrian stood his ground along with Marienette but Fantasia unleashed her shadows on them barely missing Mari and Adrian. But all of a sudden he started to feel dizzy, his vision started to blur, Marienette started to feel the same way. Fantasia's image got dimmer and dimmer until they both fell to the ground.

The shadow girl carried both of them and made her way back to Hawkmoth.


End file.
